Evan MacIntyre
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gabe Kouth |notebook = Little brother of Adam MacIntyre. Blames Frank for his brother's death, and combining this with his love of ice cream produced some chilling results. |job = Ice-Cream salesman and children's entertainer. |mission = Snow Job |weapon = Special variation of the Snowball Cannon, stilts, nitroglycerin canisters, bare hands. |health = 5000 |gender = Male |number = 115 |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |status = Deceased}} Evan MacIntyre, also known as Stilts the Clown or Evan the Clown is one of the new psychopaths who appears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is the brother of the clown Adam MacIntyre in Dead Rising.Shui Ta, New Dead Rising 2: Off the Record screens showcase psychopaths, Examiner, (August 29, 2011).Frank West Has to Kill Another Psychopathic Clown in Dead Rising 2 Off the Record, Siliconera, (August 29, 2011). He appears in the mission Snow Job. Snow Job As Frank walks near a clown car, behind him is a clown named Evan. Evan thinks Frank is a customer who wants ice cream. Frank exclaims he doesn't think he will sell a lot of ice cream "right now" and he will not get in his car. A signed photograph of Frank West blows out of the grasp of the dead TiR Employee and lands in front of Evan. After he remembers Frank was the one who killed his brother, he then points a modified Snowball Cannon at Frank. After a brief fight, Evan is knocked down to the ground as Frank comments on Evan and as Frank leaves, Evan then gets up revealing himself to be a dwarf. He then charges at Frank but misses. He then yells at Frank and charges at him. After being defeated a second time, Evan stumbles to his car as he grabs his Snowball Cannon but it doesn't work. Frustrated, Evan tries to jump for his Freeze Grenades. After multiple jumps in which Evan continuously bumps into his car, a Freeze Grenade falls and lands on Evan's face. Evan exclaims in pain and says "You... scream... I... scream... We all... scream for... ice cream!" as he turns completely frozen in which Frank kicks him down and he breaks into multiple pieces. Battle Style *'Snowball Cannon': Evan shoots Frank with his unique variant of Snowball Cannon, capable of drastically slowing Frank down or even freezing him completely. Frank can be seen turning pale blue with this effect. *'Stilts': Evan is on stilts, with which he will attack with if Frank gets too close. Sometimes, after succesfully freezing Frank, Evan will kick Frank with his stilts or stomp him. Both inflict similar damage, 1 health block each. When Evan is knocked off his stilts, he attacks Frank with his bare hands. *'Bomb': Evan will throw one of his canisters, and if Frank gets too close, it will explode, causing Frank's leg to be cemented to ground with ice, and if Frank did not manage to escape in time (wiggling the stick), Evan will kick him with his stilts. *After chunking off a portion of his health (most likely a half or more), Evan falls from his stilts. He will attack Frank barehanded. Keep in mind he's the fastest psychopath when fighting barehanded, so dodge his attacks often and hit him with a low strike (the jump attack from the Defiler or the skill move Front Kick usually works). *'Tackle': Evan will tackle Frank, capable of knocking him to the ground. After the attack connects, he will taunt Frank for a moment, this can be exploited by counterattacking him. *'Grapple': Evan will jump on Frank's head and punch him on the head. To escape this grapple, the player must wiggle the stick and if succeeded, Frank will retaliate by kicking him away. Trivia *After taking the stilts off Evan, he is revealed to be a dwarf. Although, when Evan attacks Frank's face, he is a little bigger than his face. Normally a face is a little more than a foot long as the common height for people with dwarfism is 3-4 feet. *Adam and Evan's names are a joke of Adam and Eve. *Since his only appearance is in a non-canon game it's unknown if he actually exists in the Dead Rising universe. *Both Evan and his brother seem to have pitched voices, probably with the help of a distorting device, or the use of voice acting talents in order to appear more jolly to the audiences. *Both Evan and his brother have 4-lettered names, which in both cases consists of two vowels and two consonants in an identical order. *His picture can be seen on the back of the Clown Car, which is available to drive and is found around Uranus Zone. *Evan is the first dwarf character in any Dead Rising game. *Evan is the first psychopath in the Dead Rising series to have an on-going grudge against Frank. *During the second cutscene (when he loses the stilts) "Mall Music 3" from the first Dead Rising will play and Frank will be whistling it. *Out of all the psychopaths in the series (other than Snowflake), Evan is the fastest on-foot psychopath (after he loses his stilts). *During the fight, one of Evan's quips is "Now YOU'RE the walking punchline!" His brother called himself a "walking punchline" in Dead Rising. *Evan wears a Servbot patch on his clothes, much like his brother Adam (who wears an identical pin) from Dead Rising. *He is also one of the few psychopaths to be biologically related to another psychopath. The others being Isabela and Carlito Keyes, Amber and Crystal Bailey and Roger, Jack, and Thomas Hall. However, he and his brother are the only psychopaths to not be fought in the same game as their relatives. *Evan was 35 when he fought Frank, which is the same age his brother Adam was when he fought Frank. *Evan (after he loses his stilts), Sullivan (if you get close enough to him), Red, Ted Smith, Snowflake, Jherii Gallo, Brock Mason, Gary Finkel, Sgt. Dwight Boykin and General Hemlock are the only psychopaths in the series that fight with their bare hands. *Evan called Frank as a "young man", even though Frank is 6 years older than him, in contrast to his brother Adam, who called Frank "gramps", even though he was one year younger than him. *There is an absurd glitch that can happen during the second part of the boss fight, though quite rare. Evan will attempt to grab onto you while a survivor gets in his way. If done right, he'll glitch through the survivor, causing them to stand in a bent over position, and he'll be on your head, attempting to hurt you. However, you won't get the action to kick him off, and you'll be able to roam around the area while he is still on your head. You wont lose health, survivors won't be able to hurt him, and the only way to get rid of him is by going to another area. If you decide to kill the glitched survivor, they will still be in the bent position, and they will appear as Located in the notebook. *Although Evan and Adam are brothers, they are actually very different. Adam is tall while Evan is short (uses stilts to appear tall), Adam mainly uses fire weapons while Evan mainly uses ice weapons, Adam mainly uses melee weapons and Evan mainly uses range weapons, Adam's voice is high pitched whilst Evan's voice is more deeper and Adam is an entertainer while Evan is a salesman. *Using fire-related weapons can burn Evan's stilts and give you a few seconds to attack him. *Evan's death is similar to his brother's death as when they are dying (from being cut up by the chainsaws or freezing to death), their voices become very deep. *Evan has a "rolleyes" emoticon on the front right side of his vest. In promotional images, this appears to be a three-dimensional object,Dead_rising_even_how_about_a_hug.jpg while in the cutscenes it seems to be printed on the vest.Evan1.png *Evan is voiced by Gabe Kouth, the real life brother of Sam Vincent, who voiced Carl Schliff. *Evan's character design seems to be based on Violator from the Spawn comic series due to the fact that they are both dwarf sized, are themed around clowns, wear blue face paint and have similar hairstyles. *Evan's mouth appears to be clipping through his face in his notebook portrait. Gallery File:EvanNotebook.png|Notebook Entry PortraitEvanMacIntyre.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record File:Dead_rising_2_off_the_record_Evan_MacIntyre.jpg|One of the very first images of Evan. dead rising 2 off the record Evan MacIntyre 3.jpg|One of the very first images of Evan. File:Dead rising even on stilts frank with slicecycle.jpg|Frank attacking Evan with a slicecycle. Evan the Clown smiling.png|Evan smiling. File:Evan1.png|Evan laughing hysterically File:EvanTrollFace.png|...used to work at the Willamette Mall? A photo of Frank in front of Evan.png|A photo of Frank appears in front of Evan. Evan looking at the photo.png|Evan looks at the photo. Evan amining his Snowball Cannon at Frank.png|Evan aims his Snowball Cannon at Frank. Frank mocking Evan.png Evan trying to use Snowball Cannon.png|Evan tries to use his Snowball Cannon. Liquid Nitrogen Canister on top of the Clown Car.png|Liquid Nitrogen canister on top of the Clown Car. Evan trying to grab Liquid Nitrogen Canister.png|Evan tries to grab Liquid Nitrogen canister. Evan freezing to death.png|Evan freezing to death. Evan's death.png|Evan's death. Frank about to knock Evan down.png|Frank about to knock Evan's down. Dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (1).jpg|Concept art of Evan. Dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (2).jpg|Concept art of Evan. Dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (4).jpg|Early concept art of Evan. Dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (3).jpg|Early concept art of Evan. File:Dead rising evan on stilts no background.png|Evan on his stilts. References Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims